themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern German Army Half Tracks
During 1987, the Wehrmacht issued specifications for a new generation of half tracks to replace the late-1950s designs which had served in the Vietnam War. These were to serve all services in virtually all tactical roles. The specifications called for 1-ton, 2.5-ton, 5-ton, 10-ton, and a super heavy 20-ton chassis, with armoured versions of the 1-ton, 2.5-ton, and 5-ton =Un-armoured Half-tracks= SdKfz.700 The standard medium tactical cargo vehicle (5-ton) for Heer and Waffen-SS units. It is also the main Wehrmacht artillery tractor, and a special version is used with extra seating for a gun crew. (MAN) SdKfz.710 The standard Heer and Waffen-SS heavy tactical cargo vehicle (10-ton). It is also used extensively as a weapons carrier, and occasionally as a theatre-level HQ. (Hanomag) SdKfz.720 The standard light tactical cargo vehicle (2.5-ton) for Heer and Waffen-SS units. Used as a light artillery tractor, the 720 chassis is also produced in an armoured version. (MAN) SdKfz.730 A niche vehicle. Luftwaffe long-range FlaRak batteries use it, as do Luftwaffe mobile radar units. The Kriegsmarine use the 20-ton half track as a radar and command vehicle as well, in addition they use it to carry a 15 cm Coastal Defence Gun, and a TEL unit for 9 Kormoran Antischiffsraketen. The Heer use the vehicle as a TEL for KurStRak (SRBM) units, and MitStRak (IRBM) units. It is used extensively by Engineering Units. It is also used for coastal defence by the navies of Denmark, Norway, Finland, Croatia, Italy, and Indonesia. (FAMO) SdKfz.760 Fairly rare in frontline use. It is in extensive civilian use in difficult environments. It is a derivative of the Land Rover Defender. It is the standard Wehrmacht half track driving trainer. (British Leyland/Volkswagen) http://arcaneafvs.com/lairdcentaur/centaur1.jpg =Armoured Half-tracks= SdKfz.740 The armoured 5-ton half track is used as a weapons carrier, high level command vehicle, advanced ambulance, combat engineer’s vehicle. (Krauss-Maffei) SdKfz.750 The standard armoured personnel carrier in Infantry units of the Heer and Waffen-SS. It is used in a variety of other roles including weapon carrier, ambulance, command vehicle, sensor carrier, instrument carrier, communications vehicle, artillery observation vehicle. (Krauss-Maffei) SdKfz.770 The 1-ton armoured half track is quite common and is used by the Heer and Waffen-SS as a reconnaissance vehicle with possible armament including a 2 cm cannon, or an 8.8 cm low recoil gun. It is also used to carry mortars, anti-tank missiles, or machine guns. It is used by the Luftwaffe and Kriegsmarine for defence of their ground installations. Some police forces use it for riot control. It is the best armoured of all the half tracks. (British Leyland/Volkswagen) =Model List= *SdKfz.700 – 5-ton cargo half track **SdKfz.700/1 – 5-ton dump truck **SdKfz.700/2 – Tractor **SdKfz.700/3 – Artillery tractor **SdKfz.700/4 – Wrecker **SdKfz.700/5 – Van **SdKfz.700/6 – Chassis **SdKfz.700/7 – Bolster **SdKfz.740 – Armoured 5-ton half track *SdKfz.710 – 10-ton cargo half track **SdKfz.710/1 – 10-ton Dump Truck **SdKfz.710/2 – Tractor **SdKfz.710/3 – Artillery tractor **SdKfz.710/4 – Wrecker **SdKfz.710/5 – Van **SdKfz.710/6 – Nebelwerfer *SdKfz.720 – 2.5-ton cargo half track **SdKfz.750 – Armoured 2.5-ton half track *SdKfz.730 – 20-ton half track **SdKfz.730/1 – 20-ton dump truck **SdKfz.730/2 – Modular Engineering Vehicle **SdKfz.730/3 – TEL (SRBM) **SdKfz.730/4 – 15cm Coastal Gun **SdKfz.730/5 *SdKfz.760 – 1-ton half track **SdKfz.770 – Armoured 1-ton half track Category:Nazi Cold War technology Category:Technology